Chaos, Friends, and Hogwarts: the Marauder Tales
by the-salt-monster
Summary: Sirius Black boarded the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Little did he know how much his life would change from that day on. This is the story of the Marauders, from their first day of school, to their last breath.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos, Friends, and Hogwarts: the Marauder Tales

Chaos, Friends, and Hogwarts: the Marauder Tales

**Ch 1**

**Do you Believe in Magic—Lovein' Spoonful**

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…_

Sirius Black boarded the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He couldn't believe how annoying his mother could get until today; always pressuring him to live up to the family and be the heir. But he didn't care. He didn't care about their stupid rules or their stupid terms for Muggle- borns. He didn't want to be in Slytherin. He wanted to be different.

He searched for an empty compartment. "It's better to be alone than people knowing that you're a Black," was always his motto- much to his parent's displeasure. He passed compartments full of giggly girls and sullen looking boys, but not an empty one in sight.

The last compartment held only one person. A girl.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he forced himself to open the compartment door and walk inside.

"Can I sit here?" he mumbled.

The girl only looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" he muttered, sitting down and looking around.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. She might have looked scared- if he could see her face. She was bent over a little journal in her lap scribbling furiously.

"I'm Sirius Black," he said in an attempt to break the ice. The girl raised her head quickly and grinned suddenly. Then, as quickly as it had happened, it was gone and her eyes darted about the compartment, lingering on the door.

The train lurched forward and the sounds of heavy footfalls were heard outside the compartment. The girl quickly grinned again and held her finger to her lips. She then composed her face into an empty, dream-like state, and went back to writing

No sooner had she done so when a boy with untidy black hair came strutting into the compartment. He sat down without asking and glanced haughtily around.

"James Potter," he said to no one in particular

Sirius snorted with laughter and soon the whole compartment was full of the boys' hysterics.

"I'm- Sirius- Black," he said between laughs.

The compartment went dead silent. "Sirius Black?" James asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but I'm not like my evil and disrespectful family," Sirius said brightly.

James scrutinized him carefully then shrugged. "No," he said indifferently

"Who's she?" James asked nodding his head towards the girl.

Sirius remembered what the girl had done earlier and decided to play along. "Dunno," he murmured, "very mysterious though, isn't she."

"Maybe a tickling charm will make her talk." An evil grin spread across James' face.

At those words, the girls head snapped up.

"I wasn't serious!" said James raising an eyebrow.

But the girl didn't raise her head just for that; there was a boy at the door of the compartment.

He slammed the door open and walked inside.

He had blond hair and a pointed face. He was already in his school robes, and on it was unmistakably a prefect's badge.

"Aha!" Lucius Malfoy said with mock surprise. "I do believe this is the little Mud-blood that caused so much trouble for us on the platform."

The girl just stared at him, but Sirius saw the corner of her mouth twitch as if she was hiding a smile.

"Filthy Brat," Malfoy sneered.

James stood up, his wand raised.

Sirius felt a little uncomfortable around the boy, his cousin was dating him. If she wasn't, Lucius Malfoy would be little more than pulp.

James looked like he was about to use the best hex he had learned when-

"You're funny when you talk." The girl had finally spoken.

"W-what?" Malfoy asked is surprise.

The girl grinned again, "You- are- funny- when- you –talk." She pronounced each word as to make sure he understood them. "Chocolate frog?" she asked randomly pulling a small box from her jeans pocket.

Malfoy swiped the box from her outstretched hand, turned on his heel, and stalked out of the room.

James was still seething, but sat down. They stayed in uncomfortable silence for a while longer.

"Lovegood?" James asked stiffly.

"What's a Lovegood?" she asked.

"Well, the way you were acting, I thought, well…" James muttered, turning slowly from his pale skin tone to bright crimson.

"The Lovegoods are usually known for being eccentric and kind of distant," Sirius finished for him. Looking at her closely, though, she didn't look like a Lovegood. She had shoulder length golden hair with hazel eyes. She wasn't very pretty; her face was pale and moony and her mouth fell naturally in a scowl. She had on blue jean cut-offs with a t-shirt that said "Woodstock- '69". She was thin-almost sickly so- and she looked like she hadn't slept in quite a while.

"I'm Elisabeth Eris. Not Lovegood. Although, I think I ran in to one on the way here," she said thoughtfully. "Does Xenophillious ring a bell?"

James and Sirius grinned broadly. She was definitely someone different.

"So," Sirius smiled, "Liz, Elise, Beth, or Lizzy?"

"Anything except Beth." She was looking distractedly over at the compartment door. "I'll be right back," she said grinning mischievously.

"Where are you going?" James asked as she grabbed her uniform from her trunk.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "We have to change into our uniforms on the way here," she said, "and I'm certainly not changing in front of you two. If anyone asks, I've gone to the restroom."

James shrugged, then turned to Sirius. "So," he said slowly, "what's a Black doing sitting in the same compartment as a Muggle- born?"

Sirius sighed, exasperated. "I told you I'm not like my family! Either you're going to accept that, or you're going to have to sit in a different compartment!"

James shrugged.

Much to their relief, a boy came running into their compartment a few minutes later, gasping for air.

"Sit- here?" he asked, clutching his chest.

"Erm, yeah, sure," James said, obviously confused. The new boy flopped down next to Elisabeth's stuff, and rubbed his eyes, tired.

Sirius snorted. "What were you doing, running away from girls?" He and James chuckled, and, to their amazement, so did the other boy.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and as a matter of fact, yes." Sirius and James roared with laughter.

"Oh, please, do tell!" James managed to say, from fits of laughter, wiping tears from his eyes.

Remus smiled and started his story: "I got here at ten-thirty, and I was so tired, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in a compartment full of girls."

Remus smiled again, but was surprised to see that the other two boys were staring at him, as if they didn't believe their ears.

"And you didn't stay…why?" Sirius asked, blinking heavily. "I would've stayed. Loads of girls to impress, and so little time. I could've gotten a head start!" He made an extremely silly pose, which earned him another fit of laughter from James, and a broad smile from Remus.

"I'm Sirius Black, by the way," he said, holding out his hand. Remus took it cautiously, but gratefully.

"James Potter." James, too, held out his hand.

"Oh, I know you!" Remus gasped excitedly. "Your dad is an auror, just like mine! Remember, they worked together on that one case with that old bat turning everyone into teacups and stuff?"

"Aw, yeah!" James grinned. "And how Henry Jacobs got turned into a kettle and had to be transfigured into himself again?"

"Oh, that was funny, that was," Remus laughed, James joined in.

"Somehow, I seem to be missing something…" Sirius muttered sarcastically

"So…why are you hanging out with…well, a Black?" Remus asked a bit warily, afraid he might cause Sirius to get mad at him. "Aren't you- Aren't you a 'blood traitor'?"

James shrugged. "Chance, I guess. Besides, he's not like his family- I think."

"I'm insulted you even suggest I'm like my family," Sirius replied a bit disgustedly, "although I do like the change in your attitude since ten minutes ago."

"Erm, sorry...?" Remus muttered, turning slightly red, but looking quite confused at the same time. Then he noticed Elisabeth's things next to him. "Who's sitting here?" he asked, staring between the both of them, wondering who had the audacity to bring a flowered notebook.

"Oh," James said, looking at her stuff, then out the compartment. "Elisabeth Something-or-other and she went to go change into her uniform. She should be done by now, shouldn't she?" He looked rather seriously at Sirius, who just shrugged.

"You know women. They have to do their make-up and stuff, and have to look all pretty, like they just walked out of a movie…" Sirius went on and on about how silly women could be sometimes, but the others were only half listening.

They were too busy either, in James' case, wondering if the Chudly Canons would ever win a game that season; or, in the case of the usually quiet Remus Lupin, wondering if he should ever tell his possible friends his deepest, darkest, secret that had nothing to do with the girl he kissed at a school dance the previous year.

"-and that's why women can be so annoying in the case of - oh, hello." The food trolley lady had opened the compartment door just as Sirius had almost finished his long lecture. The young woman glared at him, but still asked if they wanted any sweets.

"You think she wants anything?" asked James, talking about Elisabeth. "If she's sill alive I mean," he added hastily.

"I'll be in the front if she needs me, dear." The trolley lady each handed them the sweets they had paid for, and headed back down the hall.

James closed the compartment door, and was turning around to go back to his seat, when he stopped. "Wait a minute," he said, pivoting on the spot and going back to the compartment door, yanking it open again. "She just called me 'dear.'"

He stuck his head out of the compartment, and stared at the young woman pushing the cart. The other two followed suit.

"How old do you think she is?" Sirius asked, though obviously distracted by the beauty walking away from them.

"Just out of Hogwarts is what I'm guessing," Remus replied, not impressed. Rolling his eyes, he sat back down, but Sirius and James continued to stare after her.

She was, as Remus had said, a very young woman, probably eighteen or nineteen, and she had long, bleached blonde hair, pulled back into a high ponytail. But what James and Sirius were most interested in, was her pink and white striped miniskirt, and the way her hips moved when she walked.

When they finally had had enough, they walked back into the compartment and sat down, still looking a bit dazed.

"You look like you've just seen a veela," Remus pointed out, glancing up from the rather large text book he was reading.

"Maybe we have and maybe we haven't," Sirius murmured in a dream- like state.

Elisabeth walked in unnoticed by any of them until she started talking; then, Remus was the only one who actually acknowledged her existence.

"You guys will never believe what happened to-" she looked at James and Sirius, staring off into space. "Helloooo? Can anybody hear me?" She waved her hand in front of their faces, but their expression still didn't change. Finally, she turned her attention to Remus. "What's up with them?"

"Trolley Lady," he said simply, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, yes," Elisabeth muttered. "Well I guess she _was_ a bit pretty…" She seemed to be annoyed with the prospect of that, but asked, "Can I borrow that book?"

Remus shut the book quickly, and held on to it as if he would die if he let go. "But I just got it," he moaned.

"I'll give it right back," Elisabeth said, rolling her eyes. She grabbed on to two of the corners, attempting to shake his grip off.

"But it's brand new and I don't even know what you're gonna do with it!" Remus continued childishly, still hanging on.

"Give- me- the- effing- book-…_Steve!_" Elisabeth yelled, tugging at the book with each word. She didn't know his real name, so she made one up on the spot. This surprised Remus so much, he let go of the book, causing Elisabeth to go flying back, and hitting both James and Sirius in the head with one painful swoop with the book.

"Owwww!" Sirius whined, rubbing his head where the book had hit him, while Elisabeth grinned broadly.

"We make a very good team, Steve," she said, handing his book back, although it had a big dent in the corner that wasn't there before.

"Since when'd you change your name?" James asked, also rubbing the place on his head the book hit him.

"I _didn't_ change my name!" he cried, close to laughing. "She just waltzes in here and starts calling me Steve! I'm Remus Lupin, not Steve!" He was laughing, but Elisabeth shrugged.

"You look more like a Steve. I'm Elisabeth Eris, but you can call me Elise or Liz."

"Hang on," Sirius said, looking at her a bit inquisitively, "a few minutes ago, you told us that we could call you anything but Beth!"

"Changed my mind; Elise or Liz. Just one, not both."

"You look more like a Stan," Remus told her, flipping a page in his now demented text book nonchalantly.

"Ooh! Ooh! I call Tim!" James yelled excitedly, waving his hand in the air. "And Sirius could be Tom! That way it would be Tim, Tom, Steve, and Stan!"

Sirius was laughing his head off. "I'm Tom? You've gotta be kidding!"

"So Liz-" James started.

"You mean _Stan_," Remus cut in.

"Ah, yes. Thank you _Steve_."

"No problem, _Tim_."

"Yes, so _Stan_, what did you want to tell us?" James finally asked.

"Oh, that." Liz grinned again. "After getting dressed," she motioned to her uniform that she now had on, "I followed that boy, he gave the chocolate frog to his girl friend, and she ate it!" She was in a fit of hysterics, before she found out that the others weren't laughing. "It…turned her hair purple!" she cried, holding her stomach, she was laughing so hard.

Remus and James joined in, but Sirius turned visibly pale.

"You didn't want to do that," he said warningly, looking straight at Liz. "She will make your life a living Hell. Believe me, she's my cousin."

Liz's face fell a bit, but she kept smiling. "I can handle her, I'm sure."

Sirius shook his head slowly, but didn't say anything more on the subject. He didn't want to push it with people who were actually being nice to him.

"So what house do you all want to be in?" Remus struck up a conversation that, he was quite sure, many first years were probably worried about, including himself (but he wouldn't tell anyone about that).

James sat up and pretended he was holding something that could have been a snow cone, or a sword. The others assumed it was a sword, and listened to him say: "I will be in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart!" rather grandly, before sitting back in his usual slouch and adding, "plus that's where the rest of my family went, so I might as well hope for that as well."

"I think we all hope for the same, I mean, at least we know each other, we might as well hope to be in the same house," Liz said logically.

"You'll have to tell me how that works out for you." Sirius was staring out the window a bit angrily.

"Um…why? You could be in the same house with us; no one really knows their house until their sorted," Liz argued.

"You know a lot about the wizarding world for a Muggle-borns, er…Stan." Sirius went into lecture mode, turning away from the window, which now matched his mood- rain ran down the window in ribbons. "But you don't know enough to know that my family is a line of some of the darkest wizards known to the world. Every single person in my family has been in Slytherin, and I'm to assume that I'll be no different."

Liz looked unimpressed by his sudden soberness. "To assume makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'," she told him. "Besides, you might just be the first in your line."

Sirius grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "not likely" and turned back to the window, brooding. Liz sighed, obviously annoyed, crossed her arms, and looked around the room, keeping her eyes away from Sirius.

The compartment stayed in silence. Remus looked very confused, until James mouthed "mood swings", and Remus nodded in sudden understanding.

"Your name is Sirius?" Liz asked suddenly, snickering and raising a mischievous eyebrow.

"Yes…?" Sirius eyed her cautiously.

"Sirius is the brightest star in the night's sky. Sirius is in the southeastern sky rising at about 5 am at mid-August. Sirius was also one of the first 'calendar' stars. When Sirius rose just before the sun - as it does in August - the early Egyptians knew that it was the time of the year for the Nile River to overflow its banks. So do you really get up at five every morning in August?"

"Sure. You know me, early riser," Sirius said sarcastically, but he started smiling in spite of himself. "And the ancient Egyptians were practically my best friends. Plus, there have been so many people named Sirius in my family, it's hard to keep track. It's just a family name."

"Do you have a brother or sister?" Remus asked, glad the tension had been broken.

Sirius groaned. "Don't remind me. Regulus-my brother- is a son of a-…well…you know. He's caught up in my parents' pureblood mania and whatnot."

"I don't have any brothers of sisters. Or cousins, or aunts, or uncles, or grandparents…" James rattled off the list of relatives he didn't have.

"Loads, and loads, and loads of cousins," Liz said, smiling slightly. "But I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"How is it," Remus said with vehement feeling, "that we are all only children, with the exception of Sirius?"

"I dunno, mate. I guess we're all lucky, eh?" James laughed. The compartment had fallen into silence again, but this time, it wasn't awkward, it was rather comfortable.

Remus started reading his book again, Sirius stared out the window a bit wistfully, even James, though he'd rather be talking about quidditch, took out the day's "Prophet" and began to read about some events, but eventually moved on to do the crossword. Liz just propped up her feet on the bench opposite her, slouched to a more comfortable position, and caught up on some long needed sleep.

In what seemed like no time at all, James was prodding Liz awake saying things like "Good morning Sleeping Beauty" and "Early bird gets the worm" and such.

The three boys were dressed in their uniforms, which consisted of a button-up shirt; a gray sweater-vest, which had enchanted trim to match the house they were in once they were sorted; a tie, which, like the vest, was enchanted to take on the colors of their house; khaki pants; and a black cloak with the Hogwarts shield on it. The girls' uniform was the same except for the skirt, which could be either be mini, midi, or maxi, depending on the weather.

It was now dark outside, and the lamps in the compartment were already giving out orange light.

"What time 'sit?" Liz asked, stretching and yawning.

Remus checked his watch. "Eight- thirty, but I could be wrong. There might be a time change, I'm not sure."

"Where d'you live?"

"North-East of London, why?"

"There's a one hour time change. It's really seven- thirty. You need to change your watch." She yawned again and stood up; realizing suddenly that the train had stopped moving.

"We're here?" she asked, staring at all three of them incredulously.

"Are you always this blunt when you first wake up?" Sirius asked her, annoyed.

"No, I'm worse in the mornings." She threw the quip right back at him.

"Let's go already; I'm star-har-har-har-har-ved!" James whined, standing up and attempting to drag Remus out of his seat by the arm.

The four left their compartment, leaving their things as they were told, and heading out into the chilly evening.

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years over 'ere!" They followed the sound of a voice, until they were standing in front of, what looked like, two tree trunks.

"What's going on?"

"I was sure it came from over here!"

"Where have you led us to? We're probably lost!"

"It was over here, I'm positive!"

"I heard it too!"

The four argued amongst themselves, trying to figure out who led who where, and who had gotten them lost, and who was crazy enough to think that the two tree trunks they were standing in front of had talked. Until the tree trunks moved.

"Yer in the right place. Don't ya werry yer little heads 'bout it." There was a giant standing in front of them. Telling them not to worry their "little heads".

"G-g-g-g-giant!" James hissed frantically, shaking in fear.

"And you must be a Potter." The giant pointed a big finger at James. "Look just like yer mum, ya do, too." Although it was dark, the others could tell that he was blushing a deep red, while they snickered quietly. "'Cept fer the hair. Ya got yer dad's hair." The terrifying giant went back to calling the first years over.

"You better be in Slytherin," the boy in front of them said rather loudly to the girl standing next to them. And of course, James and Sirius just had to step in.

"Who'd want to be in Slytherin-I mean- who'd want to be scum like that?" Sirius demanded just as loudly. The other first years stopped to listen to the confrontation, but Remus just shook his head in disbelief and covered his face in his hands.

Liz patted him on the back lightly. "Oh, they're gonna get in _so_ much trouble," Remus moaned, his words muffled by his fingers. Liz just rolled her eyes.

The boy, who was obviously hoping to be in Slytherin, turned slowly to face Sirius and James; the girl standing next to him did, too.

The boy had chin-length, greasy black hair, a rather large hooked nose, and a posture that imposed an over sized bat.

The girl, however, was very pretty, with long red hair, and startlingly green eyes. James' mouth hung open stupidly.

The boy looked just about ready to pound Sirius to the ground, but the girl just put a gentle hand on his shoulder, said "let it go, Severus," softly, and glared at Sirius and James, whose mouth was still open slightly.

"Yeah, see ya later, Snivellous!" Sirius jeered, as they weaved their way through the crowd of first years.

"Erm…" The giant looked rather uncomfortable, trying to get everyone's attention after the soon to be exaggerated fight. "I'll, jus'- I'll jus' bring ya ta the boats. Jus' four ta a boat, mind yeh."

He led the large crowd to a huge lake, several boats lining the shore.

"Um, make that five ta a boat. We don' have enough."

James, Sirius, Remus, Liz, and another girl by the name of Brenda, squeezed into a boat, their knees up to their ears, and struggling to balance out the weight.

They were all sure that the boat ride was supposed to be relaxing and enjoyable, plus a great way to first see the castle, but most of the students were too focused on keeping their boat from capsizing, which two other boats had done already. When the boats hit the shore with a seemingly gentle bump, every single boat threw its contents out of it, and into the murky water, soaking everyone.

"Never- again-" Brenda struggled to stand up, seaweed clinging to her wrists and ankles.

When all of the students had gotten out of the lake, they could finally focus their attention on the majestic castle standing before them. Completely awed, and oblivious to the fact that they were soaking wet, they entered the castle, stepping into a grand entrance hall where a short little man was waiting for them.

"Good God, Rubeus!" he squeaked, when he saw the state of the first years. "What happened?"

"We need ta talk ta Professor Dumbledore 'bout getting better dispositioned boats." The little man nodded and, with a rather fake smile, stepped up to greet them.

"I am Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher here, and I wish to warmly welcome you to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! We would normally have you wait for a few minutes until we are ready, but since you took such a long time getting here, " he shot a meaningful glance at the giant, "we are already ready for you. So if you could arrange yourselves in a single file line, we will walk in an orderly fashion into the Great Hall."

The group managed to arrange themselves into an undecipherable blob, and Professor Flitwick muttered something sounding extremely like "and I thought I had it tough in the '60's", but they all proceeded into the dining area, pushing and shoving, and yelling at each other to move faster.

Once the students had all squeezed through, a magnificent sight lay before them. Ignoring the whispers and the snickers of the older students, and trying not to care too much whether their sopping wet clothes stuck to their skin, or if their shoes sloshed when they walked, they headed almost all the way across the hall, stopping in front of a small stool and a peculiar looking hat.

Although it was patched and very worn, all of the older students and teachers had their gaze locked upon it, as if waiting for something.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see._

_I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

The hat sang about all of the different houses the students could be sorted into, but for James, Sirius, Remus, and Liz, the hat could have done a tap dance for all they knew, as they weren't paying a bit of attention. James and Sirius had started a poking contest, which had become a full scale war in just a matter of minutes. Remus had reluctantly joined (purely out of self defense) and Liz was egging them on.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius didn't even hear Professor Flitwick calling his mane.

"Sirius Black! Is there a Sirius Black amongst you?!" Flitwick yelled, holding a list of names in one hand and the sorting hat in another.

"Oh, yeah! Right here, Professor!" James poked Sirius one last time in the back as he strutted up to the stool, sat down, and stuffed the hat onto his head. The hat took quite a while to determine which house to sort Sirius.

"What's taking it so long?" Liz hissed over to James who shrugged his shoulders.

Remus took this opportunity to put his two-cents in. "Remember what he said, his whole family has been in Slytherin; but he doesn't seem like a Slytherin."

"Yeah, yeah," James said dismissively. "Let's just hope he's sorted soon, I'm starved!" His stomach growled as he said this, as if to prove his point.

Sirius sat on the stool for only a little while longer, before the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Silence. Absolute silence. No clapping, no cheering, nothing but stunned silence. Sirius smiled a little sheepishly after taking off the sorting hat, before sitting down alone at the end of the Gryffindor table.

The rest of the sorting was rather uneventful, but James, Remus, and Liz all managed to get into Gryffindor.

"What the hell happened to you?" James hissed in Sirius' ear, as Edward Zabini got sorted into Slytherin.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now, maybe later." Sirius turned to face the front of the hall, where the new headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had stood up to make a, hopefully short, start-of-term speech.

"For the first years, welcome, and for the rest, welcome back!" He smiled cheerily. He was a thin, tall man, with long, white beard and hair. Half-moon spectacles were perched on the end of his nose, with amazingly blue eyes over looking the students below him.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, and I would wish to welcome you to another exciting year! I would like to draw your attention for a few minutes however, to some, shall we say, guidelines for this year.

First off, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. Please don't make myself, or any of the other teachers remind you. Also, we have had a new tree planted, the Whomping Willow, so might I offer some advice: stay away from it.

Second, there is to be no magic in the halls, along with list of things that will not be tolerated. If you wish to view this list, you may go to Mr. Monroe's office.

Last, and possibly most importantly, I am sure you're all aware of the events that have been happening lately, and I'd like to assure you that the staff and I have taken every precaution to ensure that your stay will be both safe and enjoyable. But I would ask you not to be wandering the halls after hours, or to be wandering the grounds after hours either.

With that being said, let us all enjoy our wonderful feast!"

With a clap of his hands, the once empty tables magically lined with food.

"Hey, James," Liz asked, looking a bit worried, "what was Professor Dumbledore talking about when he said 'I am sure you're all aware of the events that have been happening lately,'?"

"There's a person killing and torturing Muggles and Muggle-borns. They think it's the same person, but they don't know who it is yet."

Liz shuddered. "That's horrible, can't they stop them?"

"They're trying to," Remus said, "but, as James said, they don't even know who it is yet, so they can't do much about it."

They were silent for a while, Liz taking in all of what they had told her.

"Um, excuse me?" The boy Sirius was sitting next to looked around at all of their faces cautiously, before speaking again, "My father is on the Board of Trustees here, and he told me that there was a werewolf coming into first year this year!" He seemed very excited about this, but Remus dropped his fork in surprise.

"Really?" James asked, doubtfully.

"Yes! They've had to set up a lot of protection so the students wouldn't get hurt!"

"I'll bet it's all BS, but thanks for the tip. I'm James Potter by the way, and to your right is Sirius Black, to my right is Remus Lupin, and to my left is Liz Eris."

"I'm Peter Pettigrew; we'll probably be dorming together."

"Welcome to the team, Peter!"

And thus, the Marauders were born.

**Author's note: I'm very excited to finally have this posted! I've had this floating around in my head for about three to four years. This is not completely edited yet, as I'm working on having someone do that for me, so I may repost this…if I ever figure out how. Also, the chapter names are names of songs that were popular in the 70's and, as you could hopefully tell, I did loads of research for this story that will probably become more prominent in the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, it may be up in a week or so, but I'm only half way through writing it and I still have to do lots of editing! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch

Ch.2

Good Morning -- Beatles

"Elise…Elise are you awake? _Elise!_"

"_What?_"

"Are you awake?"

"_Now _I am; thanks for waking me up."

It was hard to fall asleep in the Gryffindor girls', first year dormitory. All the girls kept treating it like one giant slumber party. Except for Liz, (or Elise, as her room mates had insisted on calling her) that is.

As soon as she walked in the door, all she wanted to do was sleep. But the other girls had different plans. Lily Evans, who was the girl with Severus, had thought up a lot of games on the spot to help them get to know each other more. And, by the time they even thought about going to bed, they knew all about each other.

Alice Gryko was a small petite girl with long, dark brown hair coming from a pure-blood family that lived in Ireland.

Mary Macdonald was short, blond-haired, and half-blood, her family residing in Western England.

Lily Evans was Muggle-born, and lived in London. Pavia Jefferson lived a few streets away from her. She was tall and willowy, her family being from India.

Then all he girls learned about Liz. She had lived all over England, once lived in San Francisco in 1967 (Summer of Love) and her family moved quite a lot.

However, when all the girls were in their sleep wear (Lily in a long dressing gown, and the others in night-shirts and bikini bottoms), no one could seem to fall asleep. There was much too much excitement in the air.

But as three o'clock slowly came around, Liz finally managed to fall asleep…only to be awoken and hour and a half later by something heavy falling on her stomach.

"What the-" When Liz opened her eyes, however, there was nothing there, just air.

"Sh! It's me!"

"Dammit, James, get off me! You weigh a ton!" There was a rustling of fabric, and James Potter's head appeared, floating in mid-air.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "Well if you don't want to come along, fine then."

"How did you get in here?"

"I'll show you later. But were going exploring, so get some clothes on and meet us down in the common room."

"Wait! James? How are you invisible?"

James' head grinned. "Invisibility cloak my father gave me last year for Christmas. Amazing isn't it?"

And, with a swoosh of fabric, he was gone. Liz held her breath, trying to hear any sound, her eyes fixated on the door. But it didn't open.

"James?" Liz called out softly. "James, are you still here? I want to get dressed!"

There was no reply, so Liz grabbed her school uniform, left a note to her room mates saying she was down in the common room, and headed downstairs, wand in her hand.

Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter were all waiting downstairs for Liz, and Sirius was starting to get annoyed.

"Like I said before: 'women'. They take their sweet time getting ready, and they don't have a thought for anyone else. I mean, we could be waiting here forever and I'll bet she wouldn't care. And when they _are _ready, they have some frilly pink thing that's totally useless. And, I mean, how are we supposed to cope with that? It's like torture!"

Sirius went on and on, the others ignoring him.

"Give it a rest Sirius, she's probably real tired," Remus groaned, shoving Sirius off the couch.

"Knowing women, they probably stayed up all night working on their nails. Let's just go without her, James, she probably forgot abut us anyway." Sirius stood up from the floor he had fallen onto when Remus pushed him off, and started heading for the portrait hole.

"Oh, come on, Sirius. You may not be a morning person, but don't take it out on Liz," Peter said, taking Sirius' place on the couch. "Besides, you don't know her that well; she might not have been like that."

"All women are like that, Peter. Take my mother for example…" The others rolled their eyes as Sirius started ranting again.

Finally, Liz stumbled down the stairs, looking thoroughly worn out.

"Aha!" Sirius said loudly, pointing a finger at her. "See! She _did _stay up all night working on her nails! I told ya so!"

Liz, looking both tired and annoyed now, held out her hands to show plain nails. "I dunno what the hell you're talking about, Sirius, but I _can_ tell you that I haven't painted my nails in two years."

"Then what were you doing that made you so tired?"

"Sirius…that didn't sound…_right_," Peter snickered, shaking his head.

"I agree, Peter, and Sirius, if you must know-"

"I must."

"-we were seeing who was the first to fall asleep."

"See! Typical women behavior!"

James, fed up, started walking out of the common room as Liz and Sirius bickered.

"It was like having a slumber party with people you don't know. Wasn't it like that for you?" Liz persisted.

"No. We just went to bed and fell asleep. We didn't talk much or anything." Sirius looked at her like she was absolutely crazy.

"Plus, it would be really weird, having a boy slumber party," Peter added, shuddering a bit comically.

Liz laughed. "Once again, I agree with you, mate."

The five walked and walked around the castle. They went in circles down the winding halls, trying to find a place they hadn't been. Soon, they found themselves on the edge of the grounds, the Forbidden forest a few yards from their feet.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Sirius asked angrily, spinning around trying to find out where they were.

"I don't know," was James' answer.

"You brought us here! Now bring us back!" Sirius yelled.

"All right! All right!" James cried defensively. "I think it was this way. No, wait- I think _that_'s the way we came…or was it that one over there?" James muttered to himself for a while, pointing in different directions, but then second-guessing himself.

"There's smoke up ahead," Remus pointed out. And there it was, clearly visible against the early morning sky.

"Yeah and we want to go towards it?" Sirius challenged.

"There could either be a forest fire or civilization."

"Are we willing to take that risk?" Peter asked. That got everybody thinking. James paced back in forth for a while, Sirius sat down on a log, Peter and Remus stood where they were, and Liz stared transfixed at the smoke.

"Oh I knew this was how it would all end!" James yelled dramatically, falling to his knees in fake anguish. "Me standing here with my new friends, debating whether to be burned alive or to starve to death wandering around the forest for eternity!"

"Think of it this way," Sirius said in a mockingly gentle voice, "If we go for the fire, it will all be over with quickly."

Liz snorted. "Or if we go into the woods, I'll bet we could survive off of Peter until we find our way back."

"Hey!"

"Mmmmh," Sirius muttered, "Fried, boiled, or steamed?"

"Guys totally not funny!" Peter yelled, though he was smiling himself.

"But seriously, cut the melodramatics." Remus started walking in the direction of the smoke. "You guys gonna follow?" he asked. "Or are you gonna stay here and figure out how to cook Peter?"

The others laughed and followed Remus around the outskirts of the forest, and towards the smoke. What they found surprised them.

Next to a small cottage, sitting around a fire, sat the giant who had helped them cross the lake, whittling a stick of wood with a knife. As the five first years approached, he lifted his big head to look at him. James hid behind Sirius.

"We're…" Remus tried to explain what they were doing out on the grounds so early, but he stumbled around with the words, stammering and clearing his throat several times.

"We're looking for the Transfiguration classroom," Liz finally said, Remus' relief.

"I never asked ya where ya were goin'." The giant had a point. "But I _do_ know that firs' years like yerselves don' have Transfiguration till Thursday."

The five of them looked around blankly at each other. Then Sirius pulled James from behind his back, and dragged him along back to the castle, muttering things like "bloody giant phobia" and so forth.

When they got in the castle, they stayed silent. It was much lighter outside, and there were bound to be teachers lurking about.

"Why don't we just go back to our dormitories?" Peter asked, stretching and yawning. "We could go back to sleep…"

James stopped and stared at Peter. "Go back to our dormitories?" he asked, appalled. "_Go back to our dormitories?_ Peter, that takes all the fun out of life! Who wants to go back to sleep when we have all this exciting stuff going on!"

James was practically yelling by this point and didn't seem to notice that they could possibly be discovered. But, sure enough, the sound of high-heels echoing on the stone floor told them that there was indeed a teacher -- or something of equal status-- was heading their way.

"James, where's your invisibility cloak!" Liz hissed as the sound of footfalls got even closer.

"I left it in the dormitory!"

"It's not much of a bloody use to us in there!"

"Well, sorry!"

"Guys shut it!" Sirius whispered as a figure appeared at the end of the hallway.

They all held their breath as the teacher approached. She was a tall woman, with brown hair tied up in a bun, and square specticals atop the bridge of her nose.

"Can I help you five?" she asked sternly. Peter flinched.

"We're looking for the Transfiguration classroom…?" Liz asked hopefully.

"If you could help us out, that would be great." Sirius gave her a dazzling smile. "Besides, a student like yourself wouldn't turn us in, would you?" he asked in a flattering voice.

She looked very taken aback by all of this, but tried to compose herself.

"You will return to your common room, and stay there until it is time for breakfast. I don't fancy giving a detention my first day!" With that, she turned on her heel and walked back down the hall.

"Damn…" James muttered as they walked down the hall back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I was _sure_ that she would fall for that. All women do…" Sirius trailed off and the others groaned again. Liz didn't groan.

"Not all women are like that, Sirius! You may think so, but it's not true!" Liz said forcefully.

"I was just joking," Sirius said, backing away from her slowly, looking thoroughly scared.

"So this is all just a big joke to you?" she asked calmly.

"That's the way my father treats my mother, my cousin-in-law teats my cousin, and my grandfather treats my grandmother…" Sirius said, shrugging slightly.

"Are you seri- I mean, really?" Liz asked, trying to stay away from puns. Sirius nodded. "That's horrible! That's not the way anyone should be treated, regardless of their gender."

"Sounds like you're into this sorta stuff."

"Women's liberation, that's me!" She laughed.

They reached the portrait of a large woman in a pink dress (that most people called The Fat Lady), and said the password. But she wouldn't let them in until they told her why they woke her up that early.

"We went looking for our classes and got caught. Now can we go in?" Remus asked impatiently. She huffed, but let them in.

Liz went straight up to her dormitory, to find her classmates just waking up.

"Where were you?" Lily asked Liz, heading to the bathroom with her bag of toiletries.

"Common room. I was in the common room checking the message board," Liz said, sticking to the story she wrote on the note that they now needn't see.

"Hmm," was Lily's only reply.

One by one, the other girls woke up. Alice Gryko had quite a difficult time waking up, and had to have Pavia pinch her arm a few times to make her get out of bed.

Lily was the only one who had to have a shower that morning, and the others took turns washing their hair in the sink. Mary, however, was extremely distressed at the state of her hair until Alice pulled an ironing board, and iron out of her trunk. The ironing board was bigger than her trunk and the others stared at it as she set it up. She muttered something about enlargement spells and changed the subject hurriedly.

After all except Liz ironed their hair, they ran down to the common room, but Liz stayed up in the dormitory.

She hadn't had a chance to set up her things. Reaching into her trunk, she pulled out a couple of candles. She had been told by someone when she went to Diagon Ally that Hogwarts had no electricity, and mostly relied on natural light. Liz saw a need for candles for night time and brought a few, though some were covered in soot on the inside.

Liz had also brought her old guitar with her. She knew she probably didn't need it, but according to her parents, they were moving from their current residence, London, to Penzance, South- West of London, and she didn't want them to leave it behind accidentally.

She sat on her four-poster for a minute, staring out the window, until she heard voices coming from the opposite wall.

Pressing her ear against the wall, she managed to trace the voices to a painting of some witch she didn't care to know. Taking shallow breaths, she listened to the heated conversation.

"There should be a latch right there!"

"There _isn't!_"

"You're not looking in the right place!"

"And how would you know Mr. I've-Never-Been-Here-But-I-Know-What-I'm-Doing?"

"Yeah, 'cause I do!"

"Come on! It's suffocating in here!"

"Why don't you use your big head then?"

"All right, I will."

"Ow! James that was my foot!

"Sorry, Pete. See, there's the latch. Got i-"

Four boys fell from a tunnel behind the painting at Liz's feet.

"Ah, hullo Lizzy." Sirius muttered, brushing the dust from his robes.

"Uh, hi," Liz said back, looking from one face to another. Remus, James, and Peter were there as well. "So…what are you doing here?" she asked trying to act conversational.

"I told you I'd show you how I got in earlier this morning. And I'm always a man of my word," James said heroically. Peter snorted.

"Your dormitory is quite similar to ours," Remus pointed out, looking around.

"Yeah, except you're not supposed to be in it," Liz chuckled.

"Alas, we're not. But I'll warn you now, Lizzy, we'll be back." Sirius walked back to the painting and, with difficulty, clambered back in. Liz walked over to the painting where Sirius' backside was facing her.

"Don't call me Lizzy!" she yelled, and the others could clearly hear his bark like laughter from the tunnel.

Liz slipped into a seat between Sirius and Remus, almost knocking over Sirius' pumpkin juice while doing so. Sirius was talking to James about their scheduals they had just received, while Peter and Remus were reading the Daily Prophet.

"It's getting worse." Remus shook his head slowly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hm?" Liz asked from a mouthful of toast. She swallowed then tried again. "What's getting worse?" she asked, leaning over to try and see the newspaper. Remus handed it to her.

"The Muggle killing," he reminded her. "Three just last night. I'm afraid that it'll only continue to get worse."

"That's…" She trailed off, absorbed by the news coulomb.

A prefect placed Liz's schedule on her plate, not bothering to steer clear of her eggs, but she still didn't look up from the article.

Sirius grabbed it from her plate, wiped the egg on the corner of the parchment off on his sleeve, and proceeded to open and read her schedule.

"What's the point of having a schedule if all of us have the same thing?" he asked, throwing it back in her plate. Liz picked it up and looked at it distractedly, handing Remus his newspaper back.

The first class for that Monday morning was double Potions. Liz checked the others' schedules and saw that they, too, had double potions first…along with every other class they had.

"Anyone else wanna read it before I chuck it in the waste bin?" Remus asked, mainly towards James and Sirius, waving his newspaper around.

"I want the crossword if ya don't mind," Sirius said, grabbing the paper out of his hand and opening it to the last page, where the comics and crosswords were located.

"I meant for reading news," Remus muttered, but the other two were too busy telling everyone the "joke of the day".

"What did the sea cucumber say to the warlock, James?"

"I dunno, Sirius, what _did_ the sea cucumber say to the warlock?"

"Nothing. _Sea cucumbers can't talk!_ Bwahahahaha! Oh my gosh that's just too funny right guys?!" Sirius looked around at them in a slightly crazed way. They could all tell he was making a joke himself, but just stared at him in shock (except for James who was laughing so hard his face was as red as a tomato).

"That stunk, Sirius!" Peter yelled as he threw his crumpled up news paper at him.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here till…June, I think," was his only reply, which got James laughing again to the point where he was banging his fist on the table.

"Geez James, it wasn't that funny," Remus said, though smiling a bit himself.

"I know-- it's just-- so funny!" he managed to say from fits of laughter.

"Uh…no it's not James…"

Sirius belched loudly and caused James to stop breathing from laughing so hard, and several older students to look at them in confusion and annoyance.

The others now started to laugh at the look at James' face and the looks they were getting from the other students.

Finally, when James was able to control his breathing, he clutched his goblet tightly in his fist and drank some of the milk that was in it. However, as soon as the liquid was in his mouth, Sirius cracked another stupid joke, this time involving and elephant and a neon green mouse, that got James laughing again.

His red face was centimeters from the table and his glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose. His eyes were bulging slightly from trying not to spit out his drink. Then, with a wet choking sound, white milk poured out of his nose, dripping down his chin and dribbling down to his neck.

"Aw, ew! James!" Liz half yelled half laughed as James tried to mop up the milk spilled on the table with his sleeve.

"Yeah and use a napkin," Remus said in the same manner, throwing a napkin in James' direction. Sirius and James continued to laugh hysterically.

"Ah…that was fun," Sirius said finally calming back down.

"That _hurt_!" James yelled, clutching his nose with the napkin Remus had given him but still grinning.

Lily passed the group by with a disgusted look on her face, on her way to her first class, no doubt. In fact, it looked like everyone was heading to classes now.

"Hey, guys, let's go. We're gonna be late," Remus muttered, standing up and heading out the Great Hall.

The five of them ran as fast as they could to Gryffindor tower to grab all of their books they would need, then set off to the dungeons for Potions. Tired and out of breath, they arrived outside the Potions classroom just as the bell for starting classes sounded.

When they walked inside the dismal dungeon classroom, however, they were surprised to find that it smelled inexplicably wonderful. Smells of their favorite things wafted through the tables and chairs set up. Following their noses, they found a table next to a cauldron filled with a golden liquid and odd spiraling smoke coming from it.

The other students were busy chattering to each other, talking about what they smelled and so on, but Liz, Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius were busy looking around.

Sirius and James were looking off in the direction of Lily's table, where she sat with Pavia, Alice, Mary, and Severus Snape, looking as though he wished to be elsewhere.

"Look at his hair," James muttered to Sirius, cringing and running a hand through his own.

"Look at his _nose_!" Sirius giggled.

"All right, all right. Settle down now." A man with a rather large belly came lumbering into the room. "Class has started and now so must we."

The class looked at him blankly. He tried to smile, but it turned out more like a grimace. He had a blonde head of hair and matching moustache.

"Anyways, I am Professor Slughorn, and I will be your potions teacher for this school year and hopefully many more." He walked around the classroom; several people moved their chairs closer to their table so Slughorn wouldn't accidentally run in to them.

"Now, you're probably wondering what this magnificent potion is," Slughorn said stopping next to the cauldron. "But first, would anyone care to take a stab at it?"

To everyone's surprise, Lily raised her hand tentatively. Professor Slughorn smiled and nodded in her direction.

"I believe it's Amortentia, and it's one of the most powerful love potions," she said, turning slightly red.

"It's _the_ most powerful love potion. Very good Miss-?"

"Evans, Lily Evans," she said quickly.

"Well done Miss Evans. That'll be ten points to Gryffindor." He beamed down at them all as Lily turned pink again.

"Now, if you'd all please turn to page thirty in your textbooks, we will read about Amortentia…"

By the end of the day, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Liz were all about ready to drop dead. The lessons themselves were proving to be quite a bit more challenging than they had expected, but just the size of Hogwarts had them running all over the school to get to their next classes.

"I dunno about you all, but I'm knackered!" James yawed over dinner.

"I agree," Peter muttered. "I swear I'm going to loose so much weight during the year."

Sirius played idly with his mashed potatoes. "Can you believe we got homework the first day?"

"Well, what else did you expect? After all, we have a lot to learn and not a lot of time." Remus was looking at his homework planner that was already full for the day.

"Maybe they could just give us a break on the first day though," Peter said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I mean, we have all that homework for Slughorn already!"

"Yeah, 'cause we have double potions. He has more time to think up assignments," Liz said, pushing her still full plate of food away from her.

James, who had somehow managed to fall asleep, slammed his head on the table with such force, it shook all of their goblets. "Gah!" he gasped, now fully awake, and holding his head where it had hit the table. The others stared at his now broken glasses.

"Aw, you're kiddin' me!" he cried, taking them off and fingering the cracks.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing," Sirius suggested, "I'll bet they can fix your glasses." So there they went, up quite a few stair cases and through some hallways until they found themselves in front of wooden double-doors. Sirius managed to kick it open while holding the sleeve of James' robes to make sure he wouldn't blindly run into someone or something.

Sitting at a desk in the back of the wing was a young woman about the same age as the Trolley Lady, though her hair was a light brown and it hung freely down to her waist.

"We come in peace!" Sirius yelled. The young woman started and turned around so quickly, she nearly knocked over her chair.

Quickly straightening her nurses' dress, she ran up to meet them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked kindly, taking in the four boys and one girl.

Sirius held up the sleeve of James' robes. "He broke his glasses and we don't know how to fix 'em."

"Why, that's easy!" She cried. "Everyone should know how to fix things! I learned that in, what, second year?"

"We're in first year and we don't know how," James said through gritted teeth. "Can you please fix them so I can see?" he said with strained calmness.

An older woman walked out of an office quickly. She too was in a nurses' uniform. "What's going on?" James held up his broken glasses and the woman tisked. "Poppy, I'm afraid you won't make much of a nurse if you refuse to fix a simple pair of glasses!"

The young woman, Poppy, sulked. "But Mum, their first years! They should go to the library and learn how to fix it themselves." Her mother shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if they're first years or seventh years, you have a duty and you should do it. The poor boy can't even see for heaven's sakes!" Poppy went back to her desk grumbling. Her mother pointed her wand at James' glasses, muttered something, and returned back to her office.

James put his fixed glasses on, blinked heavily a few times, said "Much better. Thank you," and left.

The others followed behind him. "She was weird," Remus muttered.

"She was hot!" James and Sirius said simultaneously. Then they grinned at each other, a mischievous grin, but a grin none the less.

"I'll take the nurse, you take the trolley lady?" Sirius asked. James nodded in agreement.

After a bit of walking, they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady asking them for the password.

"Exciting day?" she asked them.

Remus sighed. "Like you wouldn't believe. _Ginger snaps_!"

"I went to Hogwarts too, you know," told them as she swung open to admit them.

Peter waited until she was out of earshot to murmur "Yeah, in the dark ages."

A little while later, James and Sirius were busy doing homework up in their dorms. James was pounding his head with his potions book in frustration, and Sirius was sending a murderous glare at the open page of his Charms text book.

"Too much bloody homework!" He roared, closing his book with unnecessary force.

"And it's only gonna get worse," James reminded him, pausing a moment from hitting his head.

"First days suck…" Sirius grumbled, opening his book again and trying to find the right page.

Remus and Peter came into the dormitory, dressed in their pajamas, and fell into their four poster. James and Sirius looked over at them jealously.

Peter smirked. "You too could have had this awesome prize," he said in a game-show host voice, "if you didn't talk back to Professor Daniels."

"It's not _our_ fault!" James cried indignantly. "It's his fault for telling me I was holding my wand the wrong way-"

"Which you were," Remus cut in, grinning.

James glared at him, but finished his sentence, "and that Sirius stuck up for me."

"Might I take the time to point out that Sirius, too, was holding his wand the wrong way," Remus said. Sirius threw his quill at him, which Remus easily missed, but the ink splattered all over his sheets.

"Sirius!" he yelled, scrambling out of bed and looking down at his ruined sheets. "Now what am I gonna do?"

Sirius shrugged. "Cover it up with something, the house elves will take care of it later."

Peter's eyes widened. "They have house elves working here?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, mate. My cousins have seen one of them before during the night. O'course, she gave his a good whipping- their not supposed to be seen, apparently."

"Very violent, your family is," Remus muttered. He yawned hugely (which made Peter yawn, which made Sirius yawn, and so on and so on), and clambered back in his bed, being careful to mind the ink spot.

Meanwhile, in the girls' dormitories, Liz was too restless to go to bed. She paced around in her room for a while, picked out a few measures of a Joni Mitchell song, but still couldn't seem to calm down. But, as if her prayers had been answered, Lily opened the door noisily and walked inside, humming tunelessly to herself.

Seeing Liz sitting on her bed with nothing to do, the asked, "Do you wanna help me put up some posters I brought? I'm a Muggle-born like you so you may know some of the people."

Liz nodded eagerly, and stood up as Lily opened her trunk to reveal several Muggle posters of different bands and actors and actresses. She had posters of the Beatles (though mainly Paul McCartney, as he was her favorite), and records of Elton John, Allman Brothers, Steppen Wolf, Jackson 5, James Taylor, Simon and Garfunkel, but no Rolling Stones.

"My mother won't allow me to listen to those," she muttered, when Liz had asked.

"You know John Lennon is the brains behind The Beatles, right?" Liz asked while hanging up yet another poster of Paul McCartney.

Lily shrugged. "Paul's the cute one." Liz grinned.

When Liz and Lily had finished putting up posters, they talked a bit about their family and lives. Lily had an older sister named Petunia who was dreadfully jealous of her being a witch. The last time Lily had seen her, Petunia had called her a freak and told her that she was going to a school to keep people like her away from the 'normal' people.

"Aw geez," Liz muttered, her mouth hanging open slightly. "That's…that's really bad. No one should treat you that way. You're an awesome person, Lily; don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Lily smiled. "Thanks Liz. You're a great friend. Though I don't understand why you hang out with Black and Potter. They're so _weird_!"

Liz laughed. "You get used to it."

Mary, Alice, and Pavia came into the room, interrupting their conversation as they went on about how Mark Patil, a third year, had talked to Pavia down in the common room.

Rolling her eyes at their foolish chatter, Liz climbed into her four poster and closed the hangings around her.

**Author's note: I dunno about you, but I'm glad the weekend's here. I'm having a really bad week, I mean, I nearly passed out during classes on Thursday, Homecoming game was tonight, and I haven't been feeling well (hence the nearly passing out). I know this isn't as edited, but as I said before, bad week and nothing's going right! **

**Also, for the song/title stuff, I'm partial to the Beatles, so if you have a cool 60's /70's song u wanna hear, drop me a line and I'll see what I can do!**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! **

**Salty**


End file.
